


That Time Phryne Fisher Accidentally Loved Someone More

by Fandom_Ridden



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Ridden/pseuds/Fandom_Ridden
Summary: Set after the Gerty case, when Jack says he can't see Phryne again.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	That Time Phryne Fisher Accidentally Loved Someone More

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. I haven't written anything in years, so please excuse any stiltedness....
> 
> Inspiration for this: "A serious girl, when she finds someone who calms her spirit and quiets her busy thoughts, will love you so fiercely, it will defy even her own logic and reasoning." - Unknown.
> 
> Quote taken off of Facebook, it had no credit. If you know who said it, please let me ow in a comment and I'll add it.

It had been two days since he showed himself her door. Two days since he called himself 'not liberal-minded enough for her'. Two days since she'd last been able to follow a thought process more complex than instructions on how to make tea, from start to finish without 5 detours and dead ends, without thinking of him, without missing him.

She knew, when he had agreed to think about what she had said, that he would think about it, when he was able. But he would be able to bury himself in his work and forget for a while. One of the few luxuries she did not have. She snorted. She could buy herself anything she needed, but she couldn't buy the one thing she wanted most.

Him.

She'd tried to drink him away, but woke up even more miserable than before she went to sleep. She briefly pondered trying to find someone else to fixate on, just for a hour or two of fun, but quickly discarded the thought. It just didn't hold the same appeal to her anymore, she was unable to find that spark of fun in random men like she used too.

Damn him! Why did he have to be so stubborn! He'd made it quite clear he cared for her, but why did he have to leave? Did he not know she'd do anything for him? She'd stopped the "Parade" as he so inelegantly called it a while ago, but it figures the one man that could actually get between them was her father. If he'd just let her explain....

If she could just see him again... It didn't have to be work, it could just be from afar, just to see if he was happy. Phryne didn't want to ask Hugh, she'd already got him into enough trouble with Jack as it was.

She wasn't going to go to him. She absolutely was not. He'd made his choice, and he hadn't chosen her. She didn't like it, but she was a strong, independent woman who didn't need a steady man in her life. Not that that changed the fact she wanted him on her life as one.

This pining wasn't good for her. She needed a case. One that wouldn't need to involve Jack.

"Dr. Macmillan is on the phone Miss. She needs to see you at the morgue."

God Bless the Dead. All she needed now was to --not-- see him again, and she should be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the title. I wanted to post this before I lost my nerve, and had no idea what to call it....


End file.
